


Плюс на минус

by getrid



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getrid/pseuds/getrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кея чувствует себя так, будто у него украли нечто важное, а он даже не может понять, чего лишился.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плюс на минус

**Author's Note:**

> для Битвы пейрингов.  
> мистика/психодел/хоррор

Снизу доносится урчание – оно напоминало бы кошачье, если бы кошки умели одновременно урчать и свистеть. Голубоватое сияние заливает комнату. Из-под кровати на мгновение показывается хвост: белая пушистая метелка. Метелка дергается туда-сюда, мех слабо серебрится в лунном свете. Кея спускает ноги с кровати. Лоснящаяся жирная тварь выползает наружу и пытается забраться Кее на колени.  
«Поверить не могу», – думает Кея в веселом и злом изумлении. Его терзает дилемма. Безупречные весы Кеиной морали, разболтавшись, кренятся то в одну, то в другую сторону. На одной чаше лежит непреложная константа Кеиной сознательной жизни: любовь к животным. Другая чаша завалена возражениями: от твари за версту несет иллюзиями, и только слепой идиот мог бы назвать ее милой и маленькой, а Кея (в глубине души) отдает предпочтение именно таким животным. 

Тварь переползает Кее на грудь, щедро осыпая пижаму шерстью. Перед глазами оказывается сплющенная уродливая морда. Пахнущая аммиаком слюна капает Кее на подбородок. Чаша весов падает вниз. Кея, одной рукой почесывая складчатую шею, второй резко ломает твари хребет.  
Труп он скидывает под окна, завернув в изгвазданную пижаму. 

***

Все начинается пару дней назад, в начале августа, в одной из римских церквей. Правда, тогда Кея еще понятия не имеет о том, что что-то начинается: он зевает на мессе. Вместе с Кеей на мессе зевают мафиозные доны не последних семей в Италии: упакованные в костюмы благообразные мужчины средних лет. Песнопения, медленные и торжественные, вызывают желание заткнуть уши. Деревянные скамьи покрыты прозрачным лаком; тот нагрелся на солнце и пропитал помещение своим запахом. Время течет медленно, слишком медленно, как расплавленный воск. Можно было бы начать сейчас, но Кея терпеть не может менять свои же собственные планы. Солнечные лучи падают на пол сияющими квадратами. Пыль танцует в мутном теплом воздухе. 

Лысеющий итальянец оборачивается к Кее. Он желает мира и, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия, наконец-то поднимает глаза. Улыбка гаснет на его лице. Кея улыбается в ответ так широко, что у него немеют щеки. Кее кажется, будто его с головой окунают в холодную воду. Пламя обводит кольцо искрящимся ободом.  
Благообразность облезает с итальянцев очень быстро. Здание взрывается криками и выстрелами; их меньше, чем было бы, явись Кея не в церковь, – добрая половина мафиози сочла дурным тоном войти в дом Божий с оружием. Идиотская сентиментальность, Кея на нее и рассчитывал. 

Кровь пахнет приятней, чем раскалившийся лак.  
Кея стоит перед алтарем. Свет падает через витраж, дробится цветными пятнами: желтыми, оранжевыми, фиолетовыми. Ежи копошатся по углам, додавливая последнее сопротивление. Полый, округлый звук – хруст, с которым ломаются чужие кости, – успокаивает Кею. Он вдруг ощущает удар в затылок. Что-то вязкое, странно холодное, стекает вниз по хребту. Шее липко и мокро, но совершенно не больно. Кея стремительно оборачивается и успевает ударить раньше.  
На полу, выплевывая оскорбления, корчится человек. В его голосе звенит чистая и яркая злость. Пистолет валяется в двух шагах. Кея подходит ближе, под ботинком хрупает стекло. Он вскидывает человеку голову, заглядывает в налитые кровью глаза.

– Ублю-у-удок, – хрипит человек, – дьявольское отродье. Ты пож… Я остановлю это. Я сгноблю тебя. Ты окажешься в А-а!..  
Ежиные иглы пронзают его насквозь и человек замолкает. Кея задумчиво трогает влажный затылок: пальцы попадают во что-то, похожее на жидкий клей.  
– Ублюдок, – мрачно говорит входящий в церковь Гокудера, невольно повторяясь. – Ты вообще в курсе, что это святое место? – Сигарета во рту делает его речь невнятной, кобура виднеется из-под пиджака. Кея хмыкает: у Гокудеры странные представления о поведении в святом месте. – Ты что здесь устроил. Десятый же просил быть аккурат… 

Как будто Кее есть до этого дело.

***

Он долго стоит в душе: липкая дрянь будто въелась под кожу и не хочет смываться. Пар утекает сквозь окно в душевой. Слышно, как на улице кто-то блюет. Кее мерзко. Рим похож на огромный колодец. Звуки и запахи переполняют его, выплескиваются через край, заляпывая мостовые. Каждое утро жара приходит, как прилив: затопляет город, впитывается в него, как прогорклый жир в губку. У стен церквей, замотав головы рубашками, спят нищие. Пыль раскаляется на солнце и воняет.  
Кея смывает пленку пота, низко наклоняется над раковиной, плещет себе в лицо мутноватой ледяной водой. Он не может отделаться от странного чувства потери. 

Еще он никак не может выспаться.  
В первую ночь Кея не обращает на плохой сон внимания. В номере слишком светло от уличных фонарей и слишком душно, если задернуть шторы. По потолку мечутся тени, складываясь в причудливые фигуры. Кея закрывает глаза и пытается уснуть. 

Во вторую ночь рождается легкое раздражение. Простыни облепляют тело, как кокон. Кея сбрасывает их на пол, дышит глубоко и спокойно. Ему снится, как с него снимают кожу. Кее щекотно. В животе разливается жжение. Кея открывает глаза и долго не может вспомнить, где находится. Жжение оборачивается пустотой.

На третью ночь приходит головная боль. Кея лежит на боку и смотрит на пятно света от фонаря, облизывающее стену дома напротив. Сон наваливается на него, тяжелый, как бетонная плита. Что-то обвивается вокруг шеи, по языку проскальзывает в горло – нежное, осторожное касание. Кея пытается закашляться, но мех забил трахею. В живот заползает зверек и начинает грызть внутренности. Слабость расползается из желудка вверх, по горлу, и вниз – до ступней.  
Кея открывает глаза и дергается, чувствуя давление на животе. Он приподнимается на локтях: маленькая пушистая тварь, похожая на кролика, смотрит на него водянистыми глазами. Синее пламя огоньками мечется на дне зрачков. Кея ощущает одновременно ярость и тоску. Звереныш трясется мерзко, как напуганная собачонка, но исчезать не собирается. Пламя в его глазах зажигается ярче. Ярость берет верх. Минутой спустя Кея уже засовывает изгаженное кровью, шерстью и требухой одеяло в мусорку.

Кее до странного одиноко.

Четвертые сутки Кея проводит в состоянии бессильной, оцепенелой ярости. Он чувствует себя пустеющей оболочкой. Из него будто кусок за куском вываливается нечто важное. Невесть откуда взявшееся ощущение потери наваливается и душит. Кея злится и пытается прийти в норму, но злость – верный помощник, прежде не дававший осечек, – теперь работает вхолостую. Солнце бьет Кее в глаза, куда бы он ни пошел. Толпа течет ему навстречу, поющей и шатающейся рекой. Лица людей в ней неуловимо похожи одно на другое. Кея больше не может смотреть на оливковую кожу, темные глаза и кудри. Он хочет увидеть что-нибудь другое. Он остервенело скользит взглядом по улице вниз, перебирая объекты.  
– Что-то потерял? – спрашивает его тоненькая, похожая на высушенный тростник, женщина. Кея цепенеет: в ее глазах горит синий отблеск. Радость и неприязнь полыхают внутри. – Пойдем со мной, – говорит она, улыбаясь темно-красными губами, приближая их к Кеиному уху. – Ты мне нравишься. Я тебе спою.  
В углах ее лукавых глаз змеятся морщинки. На запястье ложится ладонь с длинными узкими ногтями. Нити седины в черных волосах искрятся на солнце. Кея чувствует себя как человек, неожиданно оступившийся на лестнице: его пронизывает чувство острой растерянности. Наверное, именно поэтому он позволяет женщине увлечь себя на узкую тропинку, петляющую между домов.  
Женщина приводит Кею в переулок, сумрачный и зеленый, странно темный для яркого, выбеленного светом Рима. Она нависает над Кеей, облизывая губы. «Гадость», – думает он, но не может перестать смотреть. Кея перехватывает ладонь за секунду до того, как она вопьется ему под ребра. Тонкие пальцы хрустят и переламываются в захвате. Женщина шипит и дергается, извиваясь, как змея. Как змея. Овал лица морщится, превращаясь в печеное яблоко. Змея выползает из оболочки, скидывает кожу, скрывается в увитой подвядшим плющом беседке.  
Тени исчезают из переулка, растворяются быстро, как сахар в кипятке. Кея трет переносицу, думает: что за хрень?

***  
Кея чувствует себя так, будто его обокрали, а он даже не может понять, чего лишился. Ненависть плещется внутри, едкая, как кислота. Ему совершенно нечем заняться.  
Телефон вибрирует в кармане. В ярком солнечном свете экрана не разглядеть. Кея оглядывается, пытаясь найти тень. Когда он поворачивается, решив уйти вбок, в косое переплетение узких улочек, кто-то влетает ему в спину. 

На лице Мукуро написано удивление, но Кея не собирается ему верить.  
– Ого, – говорит Мукуро.  
– Привет, – говорит Мукуро.  
– Паршиво выглядишь, – говорит Мукуро.  
Кее почти удается сомкнуть ладони на его шее. В последние мгновения вместо кожи под его пальцами оказывается дерево. Он обхватывает древко трезубца и тянет на себя. Мукуро тянется следом.  
– Отдай, – смеется он. – Это мое оружие. Ты что пытаешься сделать вообще?  
Кея молча отпихивает трезубец назад, в чужие руки. Ему не хочется драться. Из него будто вынули стержень. Жара давит на голову, пригибая к земле. Мукуро выглядит до отвращения бодро. Вопрос рождается в Кеиной голове, и он озвучивает его быстрее, чем успевает подумать, а стоит ли.  
– Что ты тут делаешь? – спрашивает Кея.  
– А тебе не кажется, – задумчиво отвечает Мукуро, – что это вообще-то тебя не касается, Хибари Кея?  
– Я не о том, – морщится Кея, раздраженный необходимостью пояснять, – мне скучно. Я хочу узнать, чем здесь можно заняться.  
Мукуро молчит. Кея начинает злиться. Мукуро открывает рот за секунду до того, как Кея в полной мере ощущает необходимость поставить его на колени.  
– Интересная постановка вопроса, – говорит он, явно пытаясь выиграть время. – Я думал, ты более предсказуем в выборе тем для беседы.   
– Тебе есть, что ответить? – мрачно уточняет Кея, за рукоятки вытягивая вверх тонфы.  
Мукуро внимательно смотрит на него, словно пытается понять нечто важное. Пристальный, ищущий его взгляд раздражает Кею. Затем Мукуро вскидывает ладони в примирительном жесте и кивает.

***

В ежиных иглах застряли ошметки чужой плоти. Рука с посиневшими пластинами ногтей, торчащая из кровавой каши в углу, заканчивает конвульсивно дергаться. Неясная слабость, пронизывавшая Кеины кости, отступает. Сверху капает вода: огненные столбы заставили сработать противопожарную сигнализацию. У Мукуро несколько смущенное выражение лица. Мокрый и взъерошенный, он напоминает водяную крысу.  
– Иллюзии, – насмешливо говорит Кея, – страшно эффектно, а на выхлопе – то еще дерьмо.  
– Довольно невежливо, Хибари Кея, сначала напроситься ко мне в компанию, а потом морщить нос, – откликается Мукуро, с чавкающим звуком поднимая трезубец из жижи на полу. Кея машинально прослеживает движение взглядом и испытывает мстительную радость: особняк после побоища не спасет уже никакой ремонт. Кее хочется размолотить Рим по камушку, но цель слишком масштабна, и приходится довольствоваться мелким вандализмом.  
– Кстати, насчет иллюзий, – непонятно улыбается Мукуро, – уверен, ты еще пожалеешь.  
Кея молча вынимает ногу из месива и делает шаг к оконному проему. В ботинках хлюпают кровь и мозги. В окне, яркая и свежая, золотится луна.  
– А пока, – мстительно продолжает Мукуро, двигаясь к подоконнику по иллюзорным мраморным плитам, сияющим чистотой, – пожалуй, я оставлю тебя барахтаться в этом дерьме.  
Кея фыркает и делает еще шаг. Он небрезглив. Когда они выбираются на улицу, Мукуро звонит Саваде. В глухом дворике звук мечется по стенам и улетает в небо.  
– Да, – говорит Мукуро, – Хром передала. Что? – смеется он. – Конечно, все хорошо. В смысле, у меня. У семьи Беллини – не очень. Кстати, хочешь сюрприз?  
Кажется, Савада не хочет сюрпризов. Не похоже, чтобы Мукуро действительно интересовали его желания.  
– Дать трубку Кее? – спрашивает он. Пауза длится достаточное количество времени, чтобы Кея успел стянуть мокрые носки. Кровь кляксами капает с его брюк на тротуар.  
– Представляешь, отказался, – наконец говорит Мукуро, поворачиваясь к Кее и пожимая плечами так, будто его это искренне удивляет. – Но передавал тебе спасибо за работу.  
Кея морщится и думает, что Савада слишком привык полагаться на людей, преданность которых не имеет под собой никаких оснований. Вообще слишком привык полагаться на других людей. Кею это раздражает: он уверен, что каждый сам должен решать свои проблемы.  
Кея подворачивает брюки, за рукав стягивает с бельевой веревки чью-то рубашку и вытирает ноги. На голубой свежевыстиранной ткани остаются ржавые разводы.

***  
Кея кажется себе похожим на дом, где выбило пробки. Ярость, его привычный спутник, угасает с каждым часом. Он засыпает на улице, привалившись виском к прогретым камням, и ему снится, что он стал статуей. Голуби срут ему на голову, а бомжи приходят ночевать у постамента. Кее снится, что кто-то запускает руки в его внутренности и перебирает их, как торговка на рынке перебирает овощи, отыскивая гнилые.  
Кея бы сражался, если бы знал, кто его враг.

Кея много убивает в эти дни: он всерьез рассчитывает, что так все вернется в норму. Он залит чужой кровью с ног до головы. Похоже, в его расчетах ошибка.  
Кея думает: нужно что-то сделать. Злая и темная усталость наваливается на него, и он решает не разгадывать никаких загадок.

Кея слышит, как жужжит прялка веретена.  
Кея понятия не имеет, откуда ему знаком этот звук.  
Боль расплывается в животе уродливым пятном. Вокруг отвратительно пахнет.  
Кея опускает глаза: ах, вот почему оно жужжит. Его кишки медленно наматываются на веретено. Боль грызет пустеющий живот. Кея не может пошевелиться.  
Боль длится, длится, длится. Как он здесь оказался? Он не может вспомнить своего имени. Он – просто полая оболочка. 

Кея скатывается с кровати. В углу комнаты прилипла серая тень. Тень выпускает темные лапки и бочком начинает подбираться к Кее. Восемь глаз вспыхивают на тельце, ломкие ножки экстатически подергиваются. Кея разрывается между отвращением и желанием потрогать их пальцами. Слабый запах гниения наполняет комнату. Так пахнут перезрелые плоды – и иллюзии. Злость пожирает внутренности, горячая, знакомая. Кея отдается ей с радостью.

На месте тени его еж оставляет липкое, сладко пахнущее порченым мясом пятно.

***

– Хреново выглядишь, – говорит Мукуро. – Похмелье или плохо спал?  
Кея молча шагает вглубь аллеи. Позади себя он слышит шорох – это значит, Мукуро идет следом. Кее не нравится ощущать его у себя за спиной. Он останавливается и ждет, пока Мукуро догонит его. Тропинка слишком узка, чтобы можно было идти по ней, не сталкиваясь плечами, но Мукуро, кажется, не возражает. Это подозрительно. Еще подозрительнее то, что Кея не испытывает злости. Ему, пожалуй, даже приятно. Мукуро шагает рядом, послушно соприкасаясь плечами. Тонкая сеть царапин тянется от глаза, пересекая щеку; раньше Кея их не видел. Странно, что Мукуро показывает их.

Они выходят к воде. Ивы полощут ветви в пруду; их вытянутые, прозрачной зелени листья похожи на рыбок. Рыбки растягивают рты в улыбках, подмигивают Кее выпученными глазами. Кея скашивает взгляд на Мукуро: его лицо безмятежно. То ли он ничего не видит, то ли не придает этому значения.  
Кею охватывает беспричинная тоска. Ему хочется засунуть голову под воду и перестать дышать. Неприятное, незнакомое, беспомощное чувство: обычно Кее хочется до потери дыхания держать под водой только головы своих врагов. Пустота разливается внутри, колкая и шипучая, как искры пламени Тумана.

Работать с Мукуро очень удобно. Он уступает Кее добычу, он не знает жалости, он изощрен в убийствах, его иллюзии больше не раздражают. Наоборот, Кея бы хотел смотреть на них и дальше.  
Мукуро показывает ему еще и еще.

***

На второй вечер их странного союза в одном из двориков Мукуро спотыкается о грязно-рыжую кошку. Кошкин хвост воинственно топорщится. Мукуро небрежно и резко двигает кошку в сторону ногой.  
– Не трожь, – мрачно говорит Кея. Бережное отношение к животным входит в число тех немногочисленных добродетелей, которые Кея согласен признать.  
– Довольно неосмотрительно любить кошек, если у тебя птичка, знаешь ли, – ехидно замечает Мукуро. – Тем более таких кошек.  
Кея молча наклоняется и берет животное на руки. Оно пахнет, как помойка. Кея непроизвольно морщится, Мукуро смеется. Недоброе веселье кружит Кее голову.  
Кошка ворочается в его руках, теплая и мурлычущая. Такая гибкая, будто в ней совсем нет костей. У кошки распорот живот – Кея понимает это, натыкаясь на кишки, плотно набитые шевелящимися личинками. Кее хочется отшвырнуть кошку прочь, а потом вымыть руки с хлоркой, но что-то заставляет его прижимать животное плотнее. Мех скользит под пальцами, кошка урчит и ластится. Пламя Тумана течет в ее теле вместо крови. Кея сильнее вминает пальцы в кошачьи бока.  
– Да ты совсем плох, я посмотрю, – хмыкает Мукуро. Голос звучит так, словно ему неловко. Стыд, страх и злость ошпаривают Кею. Он оскаливается и опускает животное Мукуро на голову. Животное предсказуемо орет и цепляется когтями. Глаз Мукуро вспыхивает красным.  
Спустя клок шерсти, разодранные брюки, четыре выбитых окна, десяток синяков и одну расцарапанную рожу на троих у них паритет. Странно, что никто не вызывает полицию. Мертвая кошка, помахивая облезлым хвостом, убегает в ночь. Ее кишки лежат на брусчатке маленькой неопрятной кучкой. 

***

Кея продолжает нанизывать противников на иглы своих ежей. Мукуро орудует трезубцем. Его иллюзии должны раздражать, но вызывают желание – прикоснуться, присвоить, сделать частью себя. Кее хочется схватить Мукуро за волосы и сломать ему шею. Кее хочется сломать шею себе. Кее хочется схватить Мукуро за волосы и… Кея запрещает себе додумывать эту мысль.

Змея ползет по Кеиному горлу вниз. Чешуя царапает стенки пищевода. Сакура, вздрагивая на ветру, осыпает Кею лепестками. Их нежный аромат свивается вокруг шеи удавкой. Ноги Кеи отрываются от земли. Змея пробивает легкое и, извиваясь, прогрызает себе путь наружу. Мукуро тепло улыбается, стоя под сакурой.

Кея просыпается, задыхаясь от ненависти и тоски. Полупрозрачное и влажное существо придавливает его к кровати. Облако света дрожит вокруг узкой фигуры. С длинных волос капает вода, заливается Кее в глаза и рот. Пару мгновений Кея растерянно моргает – а затем изо всех сил отталкивает нависшее тело от себя. Он ждет сопротивления, столкновения с наваливающейся тяжестью, но руки проходят сквозь туман. На безглазом лице раскрывается полумесяц рта, дикий и щербатый.  
В комнате пахнет болотом, повсюду мечутся похожие на светлячков огоньки. Кея погружает руки в дымчатую прохладу. Синее пламя ползет по его коже. На руках проступают вены. Кее хорошо. Ему кажется, что он сидит на героиновой игле. 

Мукуро окликает Кею, пока тот идет через парк. Кее, пожалуй, даже интересно, как Мукуро каждый раз удается так ловко его перехватывать: словно в Кею встроен радар. Кея спрашивает, но Мукуро не отвечает. Вместо этого он засовывает руку в темную зелень и жестом, которым фокусники извлекают из шляпы кролика, достает из переплетения ветвей апельсин. Его кожура слишком толстая: ногти Мукуро впустую скребут по бугристому боку.  
– Зубами не пробовал?  
– Горько.  
– Дай сюда, – раздражается Кея. Мукуро послушно перекидывает апельсин, смотрит с любопытством. Кея раздирает кожуру и разламывает его на две части, пихает одну Мукуро. Цедра забивается под ногти. Кея вспоминает свой сон: абсолютная невозможность пошевелиться, медленное движение иголки под ногтевой пластиной. Он проснулся в кровати, полной еловой хвои. Что-то бьется и тянет под солнечным сплетением. Кея выплевывает апельсиновую дольку на землю.  
– Невкусно? – спрашивает Мукуро без улыбки, заглядывая в лицо. Кея видит темные крапинки в синей радужке, чувствует солнечный и едкий апельсиновый запах. Ему хочется наклониться ближе и закрыть глаза. «Что тебе нужно, – думает он, оцепенев, – чего ты от меня хочешь». Мукуро отстраняется – будто бы через силу. Мягкая, теплая тоска обволакивает внутренности.  
– Кея, – замечает Мукуро небрежно, словно продолжая прерванный диалог, облизывая липкие пальцы (Кея не смотрит, не смотрит), – вот все-таки умеешь же ты помочь. Ножик у горла и то смотрелся бы вежливей. 

Ночью Мукуро ведет Кею в ночной клуб. На нижних этажах клуба – подпольное казино. Дверь темного дерева распахивается навстречу, и девица, похожая на стервозного кролика, уводит их через толпу вглубь, вниз по ступенькам, в мешанину из дыма, алкоголя, легких денег и больших разочарований.  
Девица с кроличьими зубами целует Кею в щеку, говорит: на удачу. Кея не успевает отстраниться: на щеке остается темный след от помады. Мукуро стирает его пальцем. Прикосновение обжигает. Зачем мне удача, удивляется Кея, если у меня есть иллюзионист. Цветные лучи разрезают темноту. С каждой новой вспышкой света черты лица Мукуро меняются. Когда они подходят к ступеням, ведущим в подвал, Мукуро уже не похож на себя совершенно. Он оборачивается к Кее и улыбается.  
– Можно? – спрашивает Мукуро. У него странно блестят глаза.  
Кея молча кивает. Иллюзия ласковым касанием скользит по лицу.

Конечно, им везет. Невероятно везет. То, что они сейчас провернули – очень, очень незаконно. Они сматываются через черный ход, скользкая и потная толпа пропускает их через себя, не замечая. Музыкальный ритм дробит и перемалывает барабанные перепонки. Тоска, тревога и желание сплетаются у Кеи в животе в тесный узел. Скорость оставляет от них мелкую крошку, слабую щекотку в солнечном сплетении. Кея выжимает из чужого мотоцикла, неосмотрительно брошенного в проулке у клуба, возможный максимум. Мукуро прижимается сзади. Кея чувствует, как колотится его сердце. Как течет внутри него пламя Тумана. Кее хочется сбросить Мукуро с мотоцикла. Мукуро прижимается ближе, и Кея сбивается с мысли. Огромное черное небо, беззвездное и плоское, будто лист бумаги, жирно залитый краской, опрокидывается на Кею. Он почти чувствует себя живым. Тоска и жажда достигают критической точки, перехлестывает через отметку.  
Кея останавливается, оборачивается через плечо. Мукуро подается вперед, быстро и жадно. У него холодный нос и теплый язык. Это должно казаться отвратительным, но не кажется. 

Мукуро криво улыбается. Кея целует и кусает его шею. От Мукуро пахнет иллюзиями, Кея вдыхает этот запах, холодный и резкий. Кея вскидывает бедра навстречу движениям руки. Кея гладит Мукуро по спине, Кея целует его висок, его ухо, его рот, пропускает сквозь пальцы волосы. Мукуро скользит ладонью по их членам. Кея чувствует биение чужого пульса, ток чужой крови, пульсацию пламени. Кея смотрит в чужие глаза: огромные, почти черные. Оглушенный, он облизывает чужую испачканную ладонь.  
– Кея, – говорит Мукуро, улыбаясь так, будто за щеку ему напихали иголок, – не хочешь продолжить?  
Кея пожимает плечами. Он очень рад. Он не может отделаться от ощущения, что где-то его сейчас наебали. Выверенная кристаллическая решетка Кеиного мира исказилась и разъехалась в разные стороны, ощетинилась иглами каркаса, как озлобленный еж.

Сердце бьется нервно и тяжело: быстрей-быстрей-быстрей. Кея терпеть не может спешки. Кея толкает Мукуро на кровать. Тот дергает за воротник его рубашки, не рассчитывает силу.  
– Упс, – говорит Мукуро с наигранным огорчением. В его глазах пляшут искры, Кея не может перестать смотреть. – Надеюсь, это не твоя любимая.  
– Иначе что, – спрашивает Кея. Его не очень волнует ответ, куда больше – необходимость прижаться к Мукуро сильнее.  
– Придется извиняться.  
Нет, похоже, Кея все-таки заинтересован в ответе.  
– Давай, – приглашает он. – Я переживаю потерю.  
У Мукуро горячий рот, горячий язык, прохладные пальцы. Кее приятно. Пальцы согреваются, и Мукуро засовывает их внутрь. Кее неудобно. У Мукуро темные, жадные, блестящие глаза, его дыхание оседает на бедре влажными клочками пара. «Ладно, – думает Кея, – ладно. Я позволю тебе один раз». Член Мукуро скользит внутри Кеи, ладонь Мукуро скользит по члену Кеи, они неловко сталкиваются зубами, вся эта странная комбинаторика похожа на попытку сложить пазл, сложиться в него вдвоем. У них получается, когда Кея укладывает Мукуро на лопатки и движется сверху, прижимая к кровати чужое горло. Мукуро стонет, закрывая глаза локтем.  
Кея засыпает мгновенно, мокрый, грязный, довольный и растерянный, и не стоит, наверное, так уж подставляться рядом с Муку…

Тени, тоненькие и прозрачные, похожие на хвойные иголки, танцуют по углам.  
Над Кеиной головой шуршит и колышется лес – ветки то мажут по его лицу, то отдаляются под потолок. С веток срываются птицы, планируют на Кею, целят в глаза. 

Кея просыпается от того, что Мукуро трясет его за плечо. Он распахивает налитые свинцом веки. Птицы и тени истаивают за спиной Мукуро. Тот совершенно не выглядит удивленным. Кея прижимает его за горло к кровати.  
– Что происходит? – спрашивает он. Его голос лишен интонаций.  
– Не лучшая благодарность за то, что я разбудил тебя от кошмара, знаешь ли, – хрипит Мукуро, но не пытается скинуть руки, и столь явное признание Кеиных прав заставляет Кею сжимать зубы сильнее, так, что на скулах проступают желваки. Кея впечатывает пальцы в чужую кожу. Кея думает, у Мукуро на шее не останется живого места (это если Кея нахрен не сломает ему шею). Мукуро закатывает глаза и энергично дергает руками, показывая: шею-то отпусти, как я тебе отвечу. Кее одновременно смешно и неприятно. Надо было раньше понять, что ничем хорошим это не кончится, думает он, скатываясь с Мукуро. Влажные тела липнут друг к другу. Никто из них не одет. Пожалуй, в другой раз Кее стало бы неловко, но сейчас ярость пылает в его голове. 

– Помнишь резню, которую ты устроил несколько дней назад? – спрашивает Мукуро. – В церкви.  
Кея молча кивает.  
– Гокудера нашел в пристройке странный состав, пока ждал группу зачистки. Как всякий первооткрыватель, имел честь придумать ему идиотское название. «Глушитель».  
Кея вспоминает, как нечто, похожее на жидкий клей, стекало вниз по загривку.  
– Поздравляю, – говорит Мукуро, – ты был первым подопытным образцом.  
– И в чем суть эксперимента? – медленно спрашивает Кея.  
– Если вкратце: из тела исчезает пламя и человек становится абсолютно уязвим для атаки, – Мукуро перекатывает голову по кровати, глядя на Кею. – Потрясающая разработка, Верде натурально на ушах стоит. Общий принцип тот же, что и у Савады с его «прорывом точки нуля»: пламя исчезает и образуется, м-м, пустое место, которое требует заполнения. Только Савада идет дальше и конвертирует энергию в отрицательную. А все, кому не повезло, как тебе, на некоторое время оказываются в энергетическом вакууме. И пытаются добрать недостачу. Отовсюду, – мягко говорит Мукуро, проводя ладонью по спине: легкое, невесомое движение. Кея уходит от прикосновения. – Проблема в том, что это те ресурсы организма, которые не восполнить сторонним путем. Все возможные заменители – просто суррогаты: внешний эффект есть, а толку чуть. По сути, – задумчиво продолжает Мукуро, – все это простенький биохимический процесс, примерно как отравление организма. Или депрессия. Медикаментозно – ну, по крайней мере, пока – не лечится… В общем, неприятная вещь, но Верде говорит, что у тебя пройдет само и быстро: тебя же едва зацепило. 

Кея мгновение медлит. Мысли сталкиваются в его голове: когда Мукуро узнал об этом? Когда успел сбегать проконсультироваться насчет него к Верде? Зачем, если уж на то пошло, Мукуро вообще куда-то бегал? Почему не сказал раньше? 

– Хуйня какая-то, – наконец категорично говорит Кея: говорит совсем не то, что собирался. – При чем здесь все эти иллюзии? У меня пламя Облака.  
– Кея, ну прояви ты фантазию хоть немного, – раздраженно просит Мукуро. – У тебя не только пламя Облака. Да, я знаю, тебя это расстраивает.  
– Сейчас это начнет расстраивать тебя, – мрачно говорит Кея.  
– Серьезно? – оживляется Мукуро. – Отлично, давно хотел посмотреть! Кстати, пока меня эта новость только радовала: все эти существа так мило хотели с тобой дружить.  
«Ублюдок, – думает Кея, – весело тебе было?» Если бы взглядом можно было убить, Мукуро уже лежал бы в его кровати, ощерившись изломанными ребрами. Впрочем, у Кеи еще много вопросов. Мукуро насмешливо смотрит на него, кривя рот.  
– Ну, и зачем эти твари ко мне лезли? – спрашивает Кея на автомате. – Если пламя нельзя восполнить сторонними ресурсами.  
– Так мало ли чего нельзя, – задумчиво говорит Мукуро. – Если очень хочется. Это как магнит. Представь, что у них плюс, у тебя – минус. Полюса притягиваются.  
Кея скептически смотрит на Мукуро. Мукуро смотрит на стену с грязно-голубыми обоями.  
– Только вот дело, Кея, в том, что ни ты созданиям Тумана, в общем-то, низачем не сдался, ни они тебе помочь не могут. Если у тебя не пламя Неба, то обмен пламенем с кем-либо посторонним физически невозможен… Довольно нелепая история выходит, верно?  
Кея вспоминает, как синее пламя струилось по его пальцам, просачивалось под кожу: острое, бесполезное удовольствие – наутро он ощущал все ту же пустоту, да головную боль впридачу. Мукуро молчит и будто бы чего-то ждет. По его правому локтю змеится шрам – дело рук Кеи, оставшийся со времен, когда тому было жизненно важно прояснить, кто из них должен стоять на коленях.  
– Тебя притягивает ко мне, как и их? – неохотно спрашивает Кея. И правда, нелепая история. Он понятия не имеет, какой ответ его бы устроил. Никакой, наверное.  
– Я не знаю, – отвечает Мукуро неожиданно мягко, – и что насчет тебя, не знаю тоже.  
Выходит, напряженно думает Кея, они на равных – если Мукуро сейчас не соврал. Кее странным образом хочется ему поверить: он не вполне понимает, чем вызвано это самоубийственное желание. Недостатком пламени в энергоматрице организма – или?

У Мукуро глубокий, темный взгляд, теряющий в легкости с каждой секундой. Его бледное лицо в сумерках комнаты кажется размытым пятном, а на плече от Кеиных пальцев проступают синяки.

– Слушай, как тебя угораздило вообще, – говорит Мукуро, и это, кажется, не вопрос. Есть в этом не-вопросе что-то беспомощное. Такое же беспомощное, как в Кеином желании оставить на Мукуро как можно больше своих следов. Ну, по крайней мере, думает Кея, они оба сейчас сидят в одной луже. Кея почти уверен, что каждый из них постарается выбраться оттуда первым. Правда, пока его пальцы тянутся к Мукуро, пока Мукуро встречает движение на полпути, и мир вращается где-то снаружи, за пределами их объятия, – все это Кею не слишком волнует.


End file.
